


【FF14|桑克瑞德水仙/于桑】灰色与青（END）

by cacata



Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [27]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-14 10:24:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacata/pseuds/cacata
Summary: *2018年和别家一位太太交换约稿（水仙部分）及其衍生后续。*含桑克瑞德x桑克瑞德R18，雷者勿入。





	1. 【桑克瑞德x桑克瑞德】灰色与青

1.

太阳之下，还有另一个“太阳”。

阴影里也有另一个“阴影”，气息不太友善。虽然借着手掌的掩护没有被那个影子直接捕捉到视线，但对方仿佛白昼下的海市蜃楼一般，没一眨眼的功夫就消失了。

桑克瑞德垂下遮挡光线的手，将其放在身旁之人的腰上，回应女伴询问的眼神。

“没事，只不过阳光太强，刺得眼晕。”

“你用眼过度了，你的眼睛一直在到处飘呢。”

“您的光彩如此动人，我的双眼舍不得休息。”

他的女伴笑了起来：“骗人，我听见你对小艾美洛斯也这么说。”

“她是含苞的骨朵，让人忍不住添水施肥，悉心照料。但我能对双子神发誓，我没有任何非分之想。”

精灵族的女性掩起嘴，接下桑克瑞德递来的花束。

“我们去哪儿吃饭呢？我听说莫莫蒂女士新增的菜单里有一款精美的甜品。”

“是能融化成甜挞的球形巧克力蛋糕吧？在底层垫着厚厚的芝士，掏空仙女苹果后在外层包裹蜂蜜和鲜奶油，里面灌进热巧克力的甜点。因为甜度非常高，我不敢一个人吃。”

“你也有不敢做的事吗？”

“有，当然有。我不敢独自享用这种甜度太高的食品，必须要有心仪之人的陪伴才敢下口呀。如果无人分享，再可口的甜点也食之无味。”

桑克瑞德的表情可怜兮兮，搂着对方向流沙屋走去。

一层薄薄的云飘过乌尔达哈上空，将第二枚“太阳”的轮廓挡住了些许。

他在走进店面之前再次仰头望了眼天空中那轮圆球，微微皱起了眉。

“一直这么增大下去的话，会让人连饭都吃不香啊。”

“那还要吃吗，甜点。”

“当然，怎么能让……”

桑克瑞德说了一半就愣住了。他发现女伴的手不在自己身旁，而是被另一个人牵走了。

“怎么能让远在天边的未知之物，妨碍近在眼前的快乐时光呢。”

桑克瑞德瞪着那个抢走自己发言和女伴的人，对方也丝毫不让步地瞪着他。可在向精灵族女性说话时，那人的神态仍是平和自如的。

“你这人真奇怪……乌尔达哈从没有过像你这种大白天里打扰他人约会的，不识趣的家伙。”

对方好整以暇地牵着桑克瑞德的女伴，在精灵族的手背上吻了吻，长长的刘海垂在眼前。

这人脸上遮挡的东西够多了，一块黑色的布就挡去了一半，脖子上还缠着一条绷带。当这人右眼的目光透过发丝锁定在桑克瑞德身上时，桑克瑞德不自觉地绷紧了自己的背部。

他的气息让桑克瑞德在乌尔达哈的大街上进入了临战态势，是平日里几乎从未有过的。

“是冲我来的啊。”桑克瑞德用眼神回敬对方，得到那人轻微而肯定的一点头。

“那真遗憾。”桑克瑞德说，“看来我的休假到此为止了。”

他保持着礼貌向精灵族告别，在女伴惊疑的注视中走到街边，又沿着墙壁拐进小巷，避开行人加快脚步，迅速冲到艾拉里格墓地，从墓地的侧门闪到一座墓碑的影子下，手掌盖着剑柄。

那是他在乌尔达哈学习剑术时使用的短剑。原本这种短剑不是剑术专用的武器，但桑克瑞德用得比其他学徒更加顺手。

不清楚对方是敌是友和战斗底细的时候，趁手的兵器很重要。

桑克瑞德用墓碑掩护自己，忽然想起他并未跟对方说明会面的地点。

“……不过我怎么感觉他知道这里……”

“我确实知道。”

桑克瑞德在背后响起这个声音的刹那就拔出了剑，却被对方用一把短刀截在半途。

“用这个东西是不够的，拿出你自己的剑来。”

“什么？”

来不及给桑克瑞德仔细思索，对方稍一闪身，祭出两种武器——也不是两种。桑克瑞德认得对方手里的短刀和出刀的方式。

那一刻他以为自己回到了利姆萨·罗敏萨的地下街，不由得倒吸一口冷气。只是这么一分神，那人右手上较长的刀就逼到了桑克瑞德的身前，刀口上翻，正对着桑克瑞德的喉咙。

“喂喂，不是这么直接的吧……关于约会对象的事，我们坐下来谈谈怎么样？”

那人没有回答。桑克瑞德瞥了眼对方的刀口，冷下表情，向对方左侧伸出手臂。

起先他的手指空无一物，似乎只是想要抢夺敌人脸上的眼罩而使用了和盗贼无异的手法。他也看到对方颇有不满，仅用手背来格挡。

但在被格开手指之前，桑克瑞德的指尖变戏法似地捏上了一把尖刀。要不是那人反应得快，这把尖刀就能割掉那人的左腕。

对方立即拉开了两人的距离，低头看了眼自己流血的手背。

“差点忘记了，这个手法……”

桑克瑞德只觉得不可思议：“你这人到底有没有死角？这样也能躲得开——你是谁，是地下街的哪个组织？你肯定知道我在说什么，乌尔达哈没有像你这么用双剑的冒险者或者雇佣兵。”

“你说说看，在你的记忆里……除了‘他们’以外，还有谁会这么用双剑？”

“那你就是他们的人？不——这几年来我可没背叛他们。”

那人不再多话，脚下踩着墓地的石板，借力向前一跃，将极高的速度和力量灌注在刀刃上，几乎势不可挡。

桑克瑞德错不开这一击，第一次拿出来的剑就在硬生生的交刃中被斩断，对方的武器压着风，在桑克瑞德的右肩上砍出了深深的伤口。

桑克瑞德有些错愕，赶忙翻身滚到一边。

“一点商量的余地都没有吗？”

那人冷漠地俯视着他：“没有。”

“理由呢？”

“也没有。”

“那行——”桑克瑞德恼火地说，压紧自己伤口，“既然我们都是干这行的，那我就直说好了：给你得逞这一刀是我错认，不过如果你不拿出点杀气来，我光是用说的也要烦死你。”

对方鄙夷地歪了下头，提起一口气再次往桑克瑞德的位置踏前了一步。

然而这一回桑克瑞德不会让那人得手。当剑尖袭向胸前时，桑克瑞德拔出了三把短刀。他捕获对方换手做出抵御动作的缝隙，翻了个方向跳上墓碑，挥下手臂时将身上所有的短刀全部甩了出去。

这是孤注一掷的一击，不求打中或者伤到对方，只求能退出战斗。

桑克瑞德看也没看那人的反应，捂着肩膀冲进墓地深处。他知道墓地后方还有通往贫民窟的小路，只要能逃进贫民窟就算脱身。

他没听到身后传来任何刀尖被格挡或是刺中什么的声音，但他也无暇顾及这些，一心一意地向出口奔去。

人体砸在地板上的响动震动了整个小屋。

蛇心一看地上淌开的血就不太乐意，求助地望着雅·修特拉。猫魅族则一副气呼呼的模样，拽起了桑克瑞德的右手。

“我让你测试术式，不是让你进去展开一个冒险者的新人生——搞什么名堂，你被狗咬了？”

“被我自己咬了。”桑克瑞德讪讪笑着，“抱歉，回来得有点迟，碰到了些棘手的情况。能让库尔特内来一下吗？这口子很深……”

雅·修特拉草草检查过双剑士肩膀和手背上的刀伤，判断出右肩的刀口比较严重后摇摇头批评了几句，才一边让蛇心去叫库尔特内拿药草，一边用魔法做基础的止血治疗。

“再砍深一星寸，你这胳膊就废了。”她注意到桑克瑞德的脖子上环了一圈绷带，“这是什么意思，脖子也被人砍了？”

桑克瑞德仍是笑着，但因为疼痛而稍稍喘了点气：“防着被人认出来。”

“砍你的人是谁？”

“……一个小偷。”

“小偷——我们的说谎大师不会说谎真让人头痛，我差点相信下一秒这个世界就没有谎言了啊？”

“真的，一个小偷。我没注意，也不能用力太过。”

雅·修特拉狐疑地眯着眼，打探性地盯着桑克瑞德看了好一会儿。

“姑且放过你吧。那么……去了哪个时间？”

“卫月还比较小，应该是五年半左右。”

“位置呢？”

桑克瑞德沉默了几秒才犹犹豫豫地回答：“乌尔达哈。”

猫魅族将库尔特内拿来的药草一巴掌拍在伤口上，疼得双剑士哀嚎起来。

“乌尔达哈，嗯？你该不会去找你自己了吧？”

“……没有……喂，真的很痛啊。”

“那你为什么遮住刺青？”

“乌尔达哈就那么大，我那时候天天在街上走，要是碰面不就麻烦了吗？”

“我会相信吗？你觉得我会相信？桑克瑞德，你要是……”

她看着对方的眼睛说不下去，因为桑克瑞德正拼命用仅剩的一只眼睛表达自己“诚实”。

“算了。你自己掂量清楚……去休息吧，我要和蛇心记录数据。”

她狠狠地扎紧绷带，让双剑士苦笑着垂下头。

“还有，你头晕吗？有没有醉以太的现象？”

“没有。”桑克瑞德连说了两次，“真的没有。”

“去休息。”

他在好友面前唯唯诺诺地站起身，离开被雅·修特拉和蛇心用作实验室的小屋之前回头望了眼放在房间中央的仪器。

——对回溯之中的“自己”造成的身体伤害会返还自身。

——对回溯之中的“自己”点燃杀意的话会遭到时间和空间的干涉。

桑克瑞德记下了它们，却并未对雅·修特拉作出任何说明。

他还要再试几次。

2.

桑克瑞德怔住在原地，忽然用手捂住了自己的右肩。

那儿没有伤口，也没有伤疤。几个月前被眼前这人砍下的伤口不到一天就痊愈得干干净净，还让桑克瑞德觉得十分诡异。

他瞪着眼前的男人，克制着某种从心底产生的排斥感。这种排斥感令他嘴巴干涩发苦，以至于恶心。

那人还是一身白色无袖猎装，用皮带扣着好几把短刀，左眼和脖子都被严严实实地遮挡住，仿佛这样就能不被灵灾剐去一根汗毛。

“嚯……这是什么无聊的再会，难道约我出来的人就是你？”

“是我。”

“我没空和男人约会。”桑克瑞德没好气地回答，“要么你就开门见山言简意赅说明白你为什么要杀我，然后我们再看看能不能聊一聊，要么赶紧找地方打完。”

那人没有说要干什么，而是就着桑克瑞德用餐的桌子坐下，推开桌上的盘子。

“忙什么？”

桑克瑞德瞪大了眼：“我不是在做梦吧，一个要杀我的人在问我忙什么？”

他这一瞪眼就更为吃惊了。在酒馆昏暗的灯光下，他几乎以为面前的这个人就是自己。

距离很近，桑克瑞德在这个想法成型的同一秒朝对方伸出了手——当然，被干脆地打掉了。

“这样对姑娘们是极为失礼的行为。”那人说。

“哈啊……你到底要不要动手？”

“在这里你是没有胜算的。”

“抱歉，就算我有胜算，我也没空跟你闲聊。不过——我没在组织里见过你。”桑克瑞德掏出兜里的信笺，“可你用了我们的送信渠道。你到底是谁？”

对方张了张嘴，但在乌尔达哈上空响起的钟声打断了他。

桑克瑞德听着那阵钟声，向酒馆的门外望了望。

“现在我是真的没有空跟你聊天了。”他在站起身时握着剑柄，“当然，我也不会坐着干等你来杀我，不管你有没有认真对待这件事……”

“到加尔提诺平原去吧，桑克瑞德。”

桑克瑞德的手松了一下。

“啊？”

那人交握着手掌，似乎在考虑什么、说着什么必须要做出郑重抉择的事。他像一座伫立在十字路口的雕像，连下巴的胡茬也是石头做的。

“到加尔提诺平原去，而这里的事，我来替你完成。”

桑克瑞德尖锐地俯视着这人，脑子里快速流转过好几个猜测。

“帝国派来的奸细？——不像。你说这个是什么意思，让我擅离职守？”

“如果你不去的话，就看不到——咕……”

那人突然捏住自己的胸口蜷缩起来。要不是他一直倚着桌子，或许已经摔到了地上。

“到加尔提诺去！”那人避开桑克瑞德的询问，“现在马上去，还来得及……”

“是帝国有了其他部署吗？”

“不，但是——”

桑克瑞德扯住那人的领子：“不管你是谁，但你用了我们的通信暗号，我就当你不是敌人。加尔提诺会有什么，会……”

门外的钟声忽然变成了爆炸般的巨响，刺眼的光线不仅在桑克瑞德的视线里炸开，也给他的手掌带来被烧灼似的剧痛。

他被刺得松开手指，等视线清明，那人已经不在桌边了。

“怎么回事……”桑克瑞德焦急地到处寻找，但直到女王的使者叫住他时，桑克瑞德都没有再找到那个奇怪的男人。

蛇心用力扳下闸门，手心里渍着汗，好不容易才彻底切断给仪器提供以太的线路。

雅·修特拉用长杖架住了从以太旋涡中弹出来的人影，可没等她去问桑克瑞德进展，双剑士就冲着蛇心大声要求重新启动仪器。

“你使用的时间已经超过标准了啊！”雅·修特拉驳斥道，“别去跟蛇心发疯，把话说清楚！”

“我要拿的东西还没拿到。”桑克瑞德尽可能平复自己的呼吸，“就差一点。”

“你还没跟我说你要拿什么。”

“等我拿到了再告诉你……再打开一次。”他执拗而又恳切地请求，“再打开一次，拜托你们了。”

——不能向“自己”说出任何有关未来的信息。

桑克瑞德暗自重复着，一脚踏进蛇心为他打开的入口。

既然那个固执的“自己”不肯听他的建议，那他就必须自己去加尔提诺平原。

他找到通往城外的路，却听见圣柜堂的钟声不断地响。那声音仿佛真的变成了神祇，牢牢绊住了他要出城的脚步。

——无法离开乌尔达哈。

桑克瑞德难以置信地看着城门，城门外是黑压压的暴动者，而城内的士兵也正朝这边赶来。

剑和长矛像幻影一般穿过了桑克瑞德的身体，天空中巨大的魔法阵也碎裂开来。清浅的蓝色被通红的火焰所覆盖，桑克瑞德呆呆地看着卫月的碎片和巴哈姆特的怒火一起落向大地，重新做了一个无法挽回的恶梦。

3.

桑克瑞德放下刮胡刀。这是这个月里第二次被敏菲利亚催促着刮胡子了。

“你再不整理一下，我就没法相信你说的‘没事’。”敏菲利亚担忧地说，“你最近有好好吃饭吗？”

“有，有。”

桑克瑞德心不在焉地摸了摸自己光洁的下巴，洗净肥皂水。

他忽然想起了一个人满是胡茬的下巴，不由得又摸了一次。

“没有那么惨吧……”他对着镜子自言自语，抬手遮住了自己的左眼，猛然一愣。

“就是这么惨。”敏菲利亚没注意到桑克瑞德的不对劲，在他身后继续说道，“连帕帕力莫都来跟我抱怨了，说你连着好几个案子一起做，久了很容易失调……”

“没有那么惨。”这回桑克瑞德是对敏菲利亚说的，“说起来，到男人的房间里看刮胡子，不是什么淑女的行为吧。”

“你就是这么搪塞帕帕力莫的？”

“没有。”桑克瑞德整理好仪表，微笑着给敏菲利亚鞠了一躬，“你瞧，盟主大人，我这不是好好的吗？”

敏菲利亚似乎就想对这个“好好的”深入讨论一番，然而桑克瑞德很快就离开了她的视野，临走前不忘在房间门的门板上拍拍，示意敏菲利亚关好门。

就算被敏菲利亚和帕帕力莫批评工作过量，桑克瑞德踏在乌尔达哈街道上的脚步也不曾减缓。

时间缓慢地向前推移，他看着被天火和陨石的碎片砸得七零八落的建筑一点点恢复。

被破坏的不止是建筑。桑克瑞德的脑袋仰到了一个不能再继续仰高的角度，任凭眼睛被阳光刺得紧紧眯细。

太阳只剩下了一个。他也失去了自己的“太阳”。

几年前的那天，那个奇怪的人提醒他的“到加尔提诺平原去”，是否就意味着路易索瓦老师的不幸？几年来他不断想要找到那人重新追问，却一无所获。

“啊啊，如果是未来的预言，这种事算是泄露超大的机密吧。”

桑克瑞德自我宽慰着笑起来。

“不过就算知道了又怎么样呢……没有任何能代替我的工作啊。”

要是让他再来一次他也只能跪在神像前不断祈祷，就算得知了那个结果亦无法离开。

“……由他来替我完成？怎么可能嘛。”

桑克瑞德的脚步踢踢踏踏地穿过城池，一路向熟识的人打着招呼。他要去贫民窟走一圈，那里的本地居民正与阿拉米格的难民为一块地的使用权争吵不休。阻止这种矛盾的本应是沙蝎众的手下或是恒辉队，但桑克瑞德必须得提防着在背后推动两个群体互相争斗的阴谋家。

有的人想要安定地重建家园，有的人则希望混乱永不停止。

见识到帝国力量、害怕人类侵夺生存地盘的蛮族还会不时召唤出“神灵”，城市周围流散的雇佣兵和流离失所的民众也在为生计做着不该做的事。

桑克瑞德走上城门，从札尔之门眺望着王政厅的方向。

灾后的城市就像被困在钢丝上一般左右摇晃。他们能不能让老师拼上性命守护的大地安稳下来？

“……不是能不能。”桑克瑞德按住被风吹乱的短发，“是必须。”

“的确——是必须。”

桑克瑞德打了个寒战，慢慢转过身。

“是必须守护住这里，必须守护住同伴……”

“又来了。你是幽灵，还是妖异？好像都差不多。”桑克瑞德警惕着问，“几年了……还要来杀我吗？”

那人竟保持着桑克瑞德印象中的模样，胡茬的厚度没有变化，左眼和脖子上的布也没有变化。

就连提到“杀”这个词，对方亦仅是耸着肩膀。虽然拿着刀，却缺乏可以让人为之警觉的杀气。

“不能向你露出杀心。不能向你提及未来。不能离开乌尔达哈……”那人面无表情地与桑克瑞德对视，“……告诉我，老师已经……走了吧？”

桑克瑞德无言地点了点头。令他意外的是，从这个诡异的人嘴里听到老师一词，他竟没感到不适。他们就像在谈论一个共有的长辈，正如桑克瑞德和自己的朋友们说到老师时那样。

“然后你就会非常忙。为了让自己忘记这件事，也为了实践你对老师的承诺……去做许许多多的工作。无休无止，却总不满足。”

桑克瑞德后退了一步：“你在说什么？”

“一直不满足，一直认为不够好——再继续下去，就会有……”

那人又停止了话语，和上一次在桑克瑞德面前想要提醒什么时一模一样，用手捏着胸口。

但不用这人继续，桑克瑞德也知道他要说什么了。

“所以你来，想改变一个过去吗——唔啊，好玄幻的说法。我还从没听说过过去可以改变，敏菲利亚也只是能‘看到’而已。要是过去能改变，我就要去救她的爸爸。”

他敏锐地发现对方脸上有一丝迟疑，不过他不打算去深究，回身从城门的石柱边上滑到自己双腿可以接受坠落的高度，跳到街边，拔腿跑进巷子。

他说不清自己为什么要跑。在这几年里他还想找那人问个清楚，但真的面对对方，桑克瑞德就忍不住想逃跑。

和城门的距离越拉越长，不多时就看不到城门的石柱了。可桑克瑞德仍在往前奔跑，一直到他被铜刃团的士兵拉住，不得不亮明身份避开人群。

而他一停下来就看到那人在不远处望着自己。不管桑克瑞德怎么走，那人都不远不近地跟着。

“……这些路我都走过。”等桑克瑞德冷不丁和那人撞了个满怀时，听到对方低沉地叹气，“你撤退的路线……蹲守目标的地点……我都去过。”

他被对方抓着领子拖进了一座不起眼的小屋。这座屋子没有主人，是桑克瑞德不回沙之家过夜时偶尔造访和过夜用的兔窝。

那人流畅地打开了房门。桑克瑞德盯着他的手，掏了掏自己的兜，在那人松开他的领子时向前一扑，手中的剑不再用剑士的招式，手指反握着剑柄。

“桑克瑞德。”他晃着从自己衣兜里掏出的钥匙，“我是不是该这么叫你？”

那人缓慢地退到屋子的阴影处，正和桑克瑞德几年前头一回看到的一般样，像个畏惧阳光的海市蜃楼，不得不在暗处保持自己的存在。

他看着那人摘掉自己左眼上的黑布，以及脖子上缠着的绷带。

头发是比自己的长了不少，气息也不太一样，可那张脸不会有错。

桑克瑞德瞥了眼对方的刺青，抿住嘴角。

“是什么时候的‘我’？”他轻声发问，起先还不太敢相信，“是什么时候？——啊，不能说，是吗？”

不仅不能说，并且还不怀好意——桑克瑞德露出了笑容，一点点靠近前去。要接受这个事实似乎并不算太难，有多少人是不肯接受“自己”呢？

如果不肯接受，甚至要杀掉“自己”，那就说明……

“我做了你不能原谅的事，对吧。”

他从对方的眼睛里看到自己的倒影。倒影叠着倒影，两人的脸上都有着同样的悲哀表情。估计再问下去也得不到什么回答了，桑克瑞德将自己的剑推给对方。

“别误会，我可不是干等着送命。不过……既然你比我清楚以后会发生什么，在真正发生之前，给你个机会也行。”

他在沉默里等了几分钟，又有点不耐烦：“怎么，我已经差劲到纠正一个错误都不敢了吗？”

那人站得像座雕像。十字路口前的雕像，没人知道它到底在守望哪一个方向的那种。

不过石头制成的雕像不会呼吸，而桑克瑞德会。他在发觉同样的呼吸节奏交错起来的时候，双手已经丢下了武器，按在对方的腰上。

他正吻着那人的嘴角，试探而又小心地碰着那人的嘴唇，感到对方确实是温热的。

不存在于梦中，也不是海市蜃楼。听到的叹息声就跟自己没什么差别，满是无望和自嘲。

那人稍稍张开了嘴，在疑惑和踟蹰中让两人的舌头缠在一起。但桑克瑞德才不去考虑这些。

“既然你没法说出来，那就老实把选择权还给我吧。”

对方的身体震动了一下，被桑克瑞德屈起膝盖分开了腿，缠吻间倒向地面。

那真是结结实实的一摔，后脑敲击地板的声音令桑克瑞德咋舌。不过都是“自己”，这点小磕绊不在话下。桑克瑞德还作势去摸那人的头，果然被拍开了手。

“上次交手可是被你压着打啊，皮肯定也比我厚了。”他甩了甩被拍红的手，掀起那人的刘海，眼睛一星寸一星寸地审视下去，“杀了我真的能改变什么吗？”

他感到那人的脑子正在艰难地运转，趁机松开对方的发带，掌心沿着脖子的刺青和锁骨滑到胸前，拧着衣扣。

“……不知道。”男人过了一会儿才回答，“我没有成功过。”

“成功过？你杀了我几次？”

“在心里杀了你无数次。但实际上——没有。”

桑克瑞德将那人的胸膛暴露在空气里，冲着上面的疤痕眨了眨眼：“我没有这几道。至少跟我说说它们，好让我到时候不那么惨。你知道……雅·修特拉凶起来可吓人了。”

那人还是摇头，抬起手挡住了双眼。但在被桑克瑞德钳住乳尖时，男人的腰猛地一弹，肌肉也跟着绷紧。

“哦……敏感点没有变。”一说到这个桑克瑞德反而变得冷漠起来，“对性欲的反应属于本能。”

他伸出舌头去舔舐其中一颗，手指则一直掐着另一颗，指尖不客气地用力施与痛楚，即使让那人发出闷哼也没松开。对自己为什么要客气？桑克瑞德嗤了一声。

对方立即咬紧了牙尖，不论桑克瑞德在他身上做什么也不再发出声音。只是那具身体绷得太紧，桑克瑞德的吻落在腹部时，肌肉的线条随喘息而被带起的幅度如同不断被人用钩子挑动的钢线。

好像这么下去就要绷断了，桑克瑞德无奈地抚摸着对方的腰，舌尖拖着水迹爬回前胸。

他在那人右肩附近一块不正常的伤疤上停下了。他认得这个位置，而他自己身上并没有这一块痕迹。

未来的桑克瑞德也留意到了他的停顿。

“这就是理由……”那人嘶哑地开口，“看够了吧？”

“没有。”桑克瑞德的语气恶狠狠的，“这是你干的，不是我。”

“我不就是你？”

“不是。”桑克瑞德否认道，“我现在还不打算杀了我自己。”

“将来说不定……”

“闭嘴。”

桑克瑞德撑起上身，挣开自己的衣服揉成一团，塞在对方的腰下后掰开那人的腿。

“我们要想的将来太多了，不要以为你知道的比我多就随便替我下裁决。”

他用力地抠着那人的后穴，手指挤进肠壁，强硬地撑开。他才不关心这个不速之客会不会痛，怎么想都是这人欠自己的比较多。

真的抱有歉意的话，无论如何都该说出“未来”是什么样的吧？真心觉得要改正过去的错误的话，赔上命也得去坐垫什么吧？

“结果最后老师还是牺牲了。嘁……知道了又能怎么样？心脏一疼就不说了？我们俩抓到过的叛国者都比你强啊。”

桑克瑞德甚至不愿去叫那人的名字，尽管这个名字他们都无比熟悉。

他只扩张了两根手指就换成了自己的性器。润滑和扩张都不够的情况下这么进入肯定不会顺利，但桑克瑞德硬是顶着肠壁的抗拒，掐着那人的腿压了进去。

既不是享受也缺少快感，只不过在单方面地侵占，说是施暴也不为过。桑克瑞德都能听到那人咬在手臂上的呻吟了，掌心下的皮肤也沁着冷汗。

“有人会为了钱财奋不顾身，到了你反而就不行了？是老师不够重要吗，还是……”

未能说完的话被对方堵了回去。不知道什么时候，男人攥住了桑克瑞德后脑的短发，探出身体塞上了吻。那人允许桑克瑞德把舌头伸到自己这一边，不时舔掉溢出的唾液；在桑克瑞德加上手指卡住下颚时也不反抗，轻轻吸吮着引导两根舌头在牙床上滑动，滋出水声。

说不清是安抚还是承认了指责，桑克瑞德感到下身相接的地方不那么痛了。他将沾着唾液的手指凑到那人的后穴附近，试着在撤出性器的同时重新扩张也不太困难了。

他听到自己再次插入时那人发出低低的抽气声，抬起脸一看就看到对方的手臂还是遮在脸上。桑克瑞德扳开了那条手臂，凭着对自己身体的了解亲了亲那人的额角，然后咬住对方的肩头，下身朝深处碾入。

这一瞬间的快感似乎同步了，沿着桑克瑞德的脊背啮上头顶。他和女人做过爱，也有过和其他男人的经历，但这毕竟——

不是别人。

是自己。

全然不符合逻辑的存在令桑克瑞德一被快感俘获就不太清醒。到底是自己在被侵占，还是自己去侵占自己？不管怎么想都像是撞上墙角。

而他也确确实实在干着“自己”。那人的脸正从痛苦转为茫然，偶尔从嘴里泄出声音也在变得高亢而下流；他从对方身上舔吻到的液体充满自己熟知的味道，有血的腥味，同样也有苦涩。

唯一让他不服气的是肌肉的强度。在揉捏起他们共有的敏感处时，桑克瑞德以为自己碰到了被火烧过的石头。

他知道这个“自己”也在被欲望灼烧，但其间还有一根线从未松弛。这根线将那人身体的反应控制得很好，仿佛能以此把持住理智，无法落入失控的窘境。即使桑克瑞德碰到内壁的敏感带，也只能得到脏器的应和。

这和桑克瑞德想象的不一样。他用了力，也调整了节奏。他把那人的内壁操出淫靡的声响，对方却极力在忍耐，僵硬地拉着身侧的线条。

如果竭力反抗，桑克瑞德清楚自己敌不过对方。但决定权在自己手上啊，桑克瑞德撤出性器，让那人露出背部，完全剥夺对方的防备。

在男人打算抗议之前，桑克瑞德就将对方的双臂推到头顶，用上大半个身体的重量按住。

“反正你已经这么强了，一定能保护住所有人吧。”

答案是否定的。桑克瑞德在从后方深入时察觉到身下那人的呼吸停滞了，性器也受到了阻碍。

桑克瑞德顶开肠壁捅进尽头，突然听到男人发出了苦闷的呻吟。

以此为分界，那人的声音再也不能收回。明明身体被拖进了性欲的旋涡，那些呻吟也含着痛苦。

桑克瑞德听不得这种声音，腾出一只手扳过对方的下巴，用指头塞住对方的嘴；他的虎口碰到了男人的胡茬，刮得桑克瑞德一阵战栗，差点缩回手掌。为了掩饰自己的窘迫，桑克瑞德俯下身，胸膛贴着对方的背。

同样的刺青离得很近，都黏着汗。男人散开的长发落在桑克瑞德的鼻子旁，随着身体的颤动滑落。

桑克瑞德张嘴含住了它们，用舌尖和嘴唇将它们抹上男人的刺青，然后合起双眼，只用埋在对方体内的性器和贴着对方脊背的前胸感知温度。

他再醒来时，小屋的门已经从里面锁上了。衣服也好好地盖在身上，短剑排在手边。

桑克瑞德在地上打了个滚，再次进入梦乡。

他在梦里发觉，自己是个梦。

雅·修特拉几乎要掐死眼前的双剑士，以发泄仪器被毁坏的愤怒。

蛇心锁在角落里，不敢看对峙的两人。

“你还是去找‘他’了，是不是？上次你右肩那个伤……你下杀手了，是不是？”猫魅族攥着长杖，要不是看在桑克瑞德醉以太的症状非常严重的份上，真理探求者的尖端能给这人的头盖骨穿个洞，“那不是平行宇宙，也不是时间支流产生的异空间。那是实实在在的你自己，要是你真的对‘他’做出什么，最后消失的是你自己啊！”

“我这不……什么也没动嘛。”

桑克瑞德伏在沙发上，有气无力地笑着。他小心竖起了领口，藏起衣服下不该给人发现的痕迹。

“就算我杀了‘他’……哦不，‘我自己’，也无济于事。我已经发现了。”

雅·修特拉的眼睛能喷出火来。

“我让你用它，不是为了给你干这个的。这只不过是个测试，是我们从过去寻找一些以前没注意到的线索的工具。”

“好的……不过它已经坏啦。”

“还不都是你瞎鼓捣！你已经被干涉了好几次，你自己没注意到吗？”

“注意到了……所以……”桑克瑞德在沙发上弓起身，惨巴巴地请求原谅，“这是最后一次。”

雅·修特拉心疼地看着那台由于遭到时间干涉而过载、在桑克瑞德赶回正确的时间时就宣告死亡的机器。

“没有下次。绝对不能有下次——幸好你还赶得回来，被锁在里面就完了。”她一挥手，打发蛇心去找于里昂热来做拆卸和封存工作。

等房间里只剩他们两人时，雅·修特拉又问了一句：“后悔吗？”

桑克瑞德疲倦地望着她。

“哪能后悔呢。我要是死在过去……以后的事情怎么办啊？”

END.


	2. 【于桑】始まりは青い色（END）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *时间线4.4，IF，假设桑克瑞德在会上的事故并非召唤到第一世界，且于里昂热没有被召唤。

【1】

少年有个美好的家庭。

他不知道自己的母亲是谁，但养大他的人们对他非常温柔。

那些人知识渊博又温文尔雅。有时候他们自己会互相吵吵嘴，但和少年对话时总是非常有耐心。

不管他玩得多晚，家里总是有淡淡的灯光等着他回家。灯下也一定会有个亲人为他热着牛奶。

他们教他学习许多知识，也教他怎么使用武器。少年练习过不少武器，从拳套到咒术杖，但最后还是挑了短刀。

只不过没有任何人教他怎么用这种短刀，大部分时候少年是跟着他们介绍过来的剑术师学习的。

他甩起刀子来的动作总是让教他背历史和诗文的精灵族苦笑。

“不要伤到自己。”那人说，然后捧着茶杯，让自己的召唤兽陪着少年跑跑跳跳。练习和玩闹时真的会磕磕碰碰地弄伤自己时，这些人也不责备他，只是一边叹着气，用柔和的魔法给他治疗。

少年学游泳，一跳进水里就开始憋气，但没憋多久就会被双胞胎之一捞起来。有时候是双胞胎中的哥哥，有时候是妹妹。

“该换气了。”双胞胎的哥哥说，“憋太久对你的肺可不好，而且我们找不到你。”

“为什么要憋这么久呢？”双胞胎的妹妹问他。

偶尔少年也会碰到学不好的科目，比如说以太学。他对着以太学的课本挠着脑袋，把头发挠成了鸡窝。

“我不知道该怎么学它。”少年苦恼地说道。

“你想学吗？”他倾诉的对象反问道。少年喜欢她挂在腰上的一把短短的弯刀。

“想。”少年盯着那把弯刀很久。从他有记忆起他就经常闹着想拿那把刀来玩，可对方从未同意过。

“为什么想学？”

“只是觉得很重要。”

对方笑起来的样子让少年联想起朋友们的母亲。那些母亲在拥抱自己孩子的时候也是这么笑的。正因为这个人会这么笑，少年才没有感觉到缺少一个能称呼为母亲的人有多难过。

这些人能代替他的父亲和母亲。

“那就不要放弃。”那人摸了摸少年的头，“你不会随便放弃的，对吧？”

少年点点头。

“啊对了，过几天就是星芒节，我们有礼物要送你。”

他们每年都会陪少年过星芒节。在节日当天，没有一个人以忙为理由推脱，一定会聚在家里。

今年他们送给少年的星芒节礼物是——“新的老师。”

他们称呼那位老者为路易索瓦。

而路易索瓦也毫不在意少年在以太学上的瓶颈。

“我会一直教你。”那老人拿着一根完整的长杖，双胞胎兄妹依偎在他身旁。

【2】

于里昂热低着头，手里的一根线断了。

这精灵族的目光沉下去了一点。

【3】

海盗劫掠事件在地下街掀起了一阵不大的风波，等这场风波平息下来时，人们得到了“没有伤亡”的好消息。

被海盗绑架的受害者都平安回到了家里，其中有一个叫做贾可的孩子，虽然虚弱，但总的来说毫发无损。

生活在地下街的孩子们跑到朋友的家门口，为了庆祝玩伴平安归来，还在夜幕下点燃了烟花。

少年蹲在墙头望着烟花在头顶炸开，四散而下的星火符合他在对“家的床帏”的想象。

他伸出手指，为自己在这场风波中出的力和得到的结果感到自豪。

他决定明天天亮的时候，去跟那个邀请他到新的城市里学习的老人说，他不想离开这里。

他在这座城市里有非常喜欢和重视的朋友，而他和这些朋友也能做到许多事，就算有的事不能随便为外人所道，也能给人们带来欢笑、守护自己生长的城市。

【4】

第二根线断了。

于里昂热收紧了手指，但他手中的线并不受他控制。

他担忧地开了口：“停下来吧，桑克瑞德。”

而对方并未回答他。

【5】

青年跟乌尔达哈各路人马打交道的过程十分顺利。他及时发现了庆典的异变，并在庆典召开之前换掉了危险的角笛。

青年拿着角笛找到了那些踌躇满志的年轻人，批评他们莽撞和冒进。

“万一真的出了事，谁来负责？”青年大声问。

那些人沉默不语，而其中一位漂亮的猫魅族向青年道了歉。

青年离开白金幻象，过了几小时，庆典顺利召开。

那猫魅族少女在街上为人们送花。青年倚着石柱，花瓣从脸旁飘过，沁着干净的香味。

一个女孩牵着父亲的手经过青年面前，停下脚步好奇地望着在花车上的古菩猩猩。

“好大啊！”女孩拍起了手，“它会不会到处乱跑？”

“不会的。”青年微笑着回答。

女孩回过头来看了他一眼，将一支白色的花递了过去。

“那边的大姐姐给了我两朵。”她抚摸自己戴在额头边的那一朵，“这朵送给你吧，大哥哥。”

青年接了过去，嗅着花香。

“愿十二神赠与你永远的快乐。”

女孩拉着她的父亲，一路走远。

【6】

于里昂热抓不住第三根线。它在精灵面前啪地迸开，随后消失在空气里。

精灵的手指抽动了几下。

“可你这么做，除了让你自己消失，没有别的结果。你怎么能让水源干涸？”

他提问的对象一动不动，固执地合着眼睛，像是被融化的蜡封住一般。

【7】

青年拉回了伊达。

“有叛徒……消息泄露了。我们得重新做一次计划。”

伊达很着急，但最终选择回到后方。

重新计划过的路线令敌人措手不及，阿拉米格的难民很快撤出了危险区域。

他们的同伴一个也没有少。伊达对此非常高兴，说要给自己的妹妹写信。可她嫌自己写得不好，硬要抓着帕帕力莫帮忙。

青年无奈地耸耸肩，找到敏菲利亚。

“好，接下来我们就要全心全意对付天上那个东西了。”

“刚好，大师也在这里。”

路易索瓦和敏菲利亚站在一起，他们用了一整夜，讨论出一个能从卫月坠落的阴谋中保全艾欧泽亚的方法。

青年提出要跟和老师同行，路易索瓦也同意了。

“没有你保护一下这把老骨头也不行啊。”路易索瓦说。

【8】

这一次断开的线有一大片，于里昂热的眼睛睁大了。

他没有时间去计算断了几根，而是先去查看另一个人的状况。

“越来越稀薄……越来越稀薄。把所有的因果全部消除掉的话……就不是灵魂能不能回来的问题了。”于里昂热碰了碰对方的手，翻开那人冰凉的手掌。

他能透过这只手掌看到床单和被子的边线。

【9】

黑衣人的脚步停下了。

黑衣人回过头，身后空无一物。

“……居然跑了。”黑衣人稍稍抬起脸，语气略带惊讶，“已经注意到了，还是胆怯？”

他故意提高声音，说着贬低跟踪自己的那人的话语。然而跟踪他的人并未回答。

黑衣人往回走了几步，发觉那人真的不在原地了。

“胆怯反而是一种保护。”黑衣人冷笑了两声，拢起长袍，转瞬间消去了身影。

躲在远处的男人等了很长时间才回到道路上，奔回组织的大本营。

“无影会附身于人类。”他把自己探查到的消息带给同伴，“不过我不能再继续深入了。他们发现我一直跟着，设了陷阱。”

“这些消息非常重要。”他的同伴回答，“快去休息会吧，辛苦了。”

“还有什么我能做的？”

“剩下的就交给我们。”

男人点头同意。他是得休息会了，得好好吃个饭，睡个饱饱的觉，这样才有充足的精力去迎接下一个任务。

过了几天，他的同伴们找出了无影附身着的人类的特点。为了保证安全，组织的大本营暂时转移到了别的地方。

男人在帮忙搬资料的时候，跟一支形影不离的四人小队打了个招呼，聊得很是开心。黑衣森林来的妖精族绕着他们转来转去，翅膀和叶片的裙子发出嗡嗡的响声。

【10】

于里昂热不想去看那些线了。他知道还完好的线所剩无几，而它们交织着缠绕起来的东西正摇摇欲坠，有着浅浅的蓝色光芒，和于里昂热看到过的以太之海的色彩相似。

等线全部断开，那东西就会掉落下来。它不会掉在地上，只会在眨眼间被以太之海、被世界、时间或者空间以某种形式吸收掉。

他只能一直握着另一个人的手，这是他唯一抓得住的东西，哪怕这东西也在失去原有的重量。

【11】

“我留下来。”桑克瑞德看了眼追来的士兵，“你和雅·修特拉先走。”

敏菲利亚同意了。

——“……不行。”

敏菲利亚没有同意。

【13】

于里昂热感到那人在动，猛地抬起脸。

他看到那人的另一只手紧紧拽住了仅剩的一根线。

线的另一头是那人自己的东西。也许是记忆、也许是灵魂，又说不清是什么——总之是被拽住了，没有让那个东西落地。

“……该死。最后我还是差那么一点。”

桑克瑞德一点点挪动着手指，让丝线缩短，把那东西拉到自己手边，而后五指包裹着它握紧、按在自己胸前。

“水已经流出去了，无法倒流。”他扭过头望向床边的精灵，嘴角弯出微小的弧度，“能逆流的水，不是假象……就是不该存在的事物。”

他的眼睛很快又合了起来。这次不再像被融化的蜡封住那般了，而是平静地盖着、给瞳孔一方休憩的帷帐。

于里昂热没放开他的手。

“愿你在祝福中醒来。”

END.


End file.
